ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Signed in Blood/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script Southern San d'Oria Sobane: My name is Sobane, and my husband is the royal family's head chief. Sobane: Just currently, he told me the most unsettling news. Thus I was impelled to seek the aid of an adventurer... Sobane: If word of my request reaches the wrong ears, it may place my family in danger. Sobane: Should you decide to take up my request, would you be willing to swear a blood oath? Sobane: You must swear to Altana, Goddess of the Dawn, to breathe not a single syllable of this matter to anyone... Choice 1: On my honor. Choice 2: Only if I hurt myself. Choice 1 selected: On my honor; Sobane: My thanks. As proof of your oath, I ask that you bring me a Cathedral Tapestry. Sobane: My family's fate is in your hands. Southern San d'Oria After trading the requested item; Sobane: Thank you adventurer. I accept this Cathedral Tapestry as proof of your word. Sobane: I once again insist that you breathe not a word of this to anyone. Now, to the matter at hand. Sobane: Several days ago, Count Varonbiriaux M Teulomme was granted audience with the royaulais. Sobane: Do you know of count Teulomme? He resides in a mansion built within the Carpenters' Landing territory. Sobane: Thirty years ago, those lands belonged to Knights Mistalle. Sobane: However, the head of the family, Francmage M Mistalle, lost his life under mysterious circumstances... Sobane: His inexplicable death dealt a terrible blow to the knights. Sobane: Francmage's only son and member of the Royal Knights, Leservieus M Mistalle, was swept up in a whirlwind of rage and despair. Sobane: He became embroiled in an argument with Lord Epuliphont, a Temple Knight with whom he was not on good terms. Enraged by the slanderous conjecture on his father's fate, Leservieus challenged Epuliphont to a duel to the death. Sobane: He has always been the case in San d'Oria, duels are strictly forbidden by law. Sobane: When word of their battle reached the royal court, both families were stripped of their titles, and Leservieus's wife returned to Selbina with her infant child in tow. Sobane: Thirty years have passed since that time. Sobane: The son born to Leservieus and his wife grew up to become a magnificent knight. Sobane: He has embarked on a journey to redeem his family's name. Sobane: When Count Teulomme learned of this, he ordered his vassals to search for this heir to the Knights Mistalle. Sobane: The count, under the pretext of wishing to know the truth of what happened thirty years ago, is offering to assist the knight in his endeavor... Sobane: However, the count's cook believes that Teulomme is more concerned with losing his lands to their rightful owner. Sobane: Please do not take a cook's words lightly. Much information reaches a man who prepares the meals for a household. Sobane: If Count Teulomme is truly seeking to cause harm to the heir of the Knights Mistalle, we have a duty to warn him of the danger. Sobane: I am certain as adventurer of your caliber will be able to locate this man before anything untoward occurs. Sobane: Please find the knight of Mistalle. He must know of the threat to his life. Selbina Abelard: I'm Abelard, mayor of this village. Abelard: You say you're looking for Lady Leffine? Abelard: You're not the first to ask that question, but I'm sorry to say there's no one here by that name. Abelard: Even if you've been requested to do so, you shouldn't be poking around into other people's pasts. Abelard: What's that? So why am I trying to find out about Gwynham Ironheart, you ask? Abelard: That's not the same thing, lass/sonny. I haven't got the slightest interest in his private life. Abelard: I already know all there is to know about him, in any case. Abelard: Have you heard of Lord Torresapet B Ordelle? It was feared he would die a demented death in Ordelle's Cave before he completed the map of those twisted tunnels. Abelard: He gathered the facts about Gwynham Ironheart's life into a single volume. I have the book right there. Abelard: It's just that... Before that book came into my possession, Gwynham's daughter, Enid, tore out several pages and threw them away. Abelard: I'm curious as to what was written on those pages, but I suppose there's a reason Enid removed them in the first place. Abelard: I guess I should respect that. Besides, I doubt anyone could find them anyway... Selbina After obtaining the key item; Abelard: Th-these are the missing pages! Where did you find them!? Abelard: They were left inside Ordelle's Caves...? Abelard: If somebody left these pages on purpose, then we have duty to read them. Seems that Enid didn't throw them away after all. Abelard: Hm? If I'm going to read these pages, then I should tell you where to find Lady Leffine? Abelard: Fair enough. As did the great Gwynham Ironheart, Lady Leffine passed away many years ago. Abelard: However, her son, Louverance, grew up to become a fine young man. Last I heard, he joined the Royal Knights of San d'Oria. Abelard: I haven't seen him visit his mother's grave lately, though. Has something happened to him, I wonder. Abelard: Speaking of which, there's another thing that's been bugging me. Abelard: Earlier, I had another visitor looking for Louverance. Abelard: It was a young hume lady. Made some mention of Atarefaunet's Band. Abelard: In any case, she left Selbina after discovering Lady Leffine was no longer with us. Abelard: Is that all you wanted to know? Now if you don't mind, I'll get to reading these pages you retrieved. Southern San d'Oria When returned to report things to Sobane; Sobane: Atarefaunet's Band!? Sobane: That is a frightening name, indeed. Sobane: That despicable group of brigands terrotized the length and breadth of the Quon continent when I was a child. Sobane: They would prowl the trade routes between San d'Oria, Bastok, Jeuno, and Tavnazia, and attack any merchants they came across. Sobane: They showed no mercy to man, woman, or child, and used the goods and information they obtained to threaten and blackmail others. They were far worse than a mere gang of thieves. Sobane: But near the end of the Great War, their leader--Atarefaunet--was finally caught by bounty hunters. Sobane: Atarefaunet was brought here to San d'Oria and executed soon after. Sobane: The remaining members of the band scattered to the corners of Vana'diel, and are still in hiding to this day. Sobane: Could it be possible that Count Teulomme has employed members of Atarefaunet's Band? Sobane: And these villians are searching for Lady Leffine's son, Louverance... Sobane: Things are far worse than I feared. Hearing of the involment of Atarefaunet's Band fills me with dread. Sobane: Here is your reward. I beg of you, adventurer, do not speak a word of this to anyone.